


Ashamed of my body

by RewindTheExit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit
Relationships: Dutch Van Der Linde & Josiah Trelawny
Kudos: 1





	Ashamed of my body

Josiah and Dutch stand opposite each other in an empty wooden cabin. Far away from preying eyes and ears. They are a couple since three days now. But Dutch is real nervous today.

,,You know Josiah. There's something on my body who brought my ex male partners and my two ex gemal partners to laugh about me. It hurted me. I was born like that. I can't do anything about it." Dutch start shy.

Josiah never seen him so weak, vulnerable and anxious. It somehow scares him.

,,I-it's a long time ago the last time I belonged to someone. I want you to mark me, I want to Mark you, I want you to make love to me. But I only can allow you to do it, when you accept me as I am. And I'm scared and feel ashemd to shoe myself. I'm afraid you laugh at me to." He Sighs.

Oh my. He looks anxious and nervous.

,,Dutch, whatever it is... I don't force you to show it to me." Josiah say honest.

,,I know angel. And I thank you for that. But I want to do it. I wanna see if I can really trust you." He answers.

And then he slowly open his vest and shirt, and throw both away. And then he open his gunbelt and lay it carefully on the table next to him. Then he slowly opens his jeans. He get rid of his boots and socks. And then he remove his jeans and underwear at one go. He kik both away. And then he looks away anxious and unsure. His cheecks are flushed. He's totttaly ashemd. Josiah at first dosen't notice why. But then he see it. Josiah is surprisingly shocked. His mouth drop open a bit. He didn't expected that. But it's nothing to laugh at. He's born with it, he can't change it! And Josiah still love Dutch as he is. Even though he has a female genital down there and his back entrance, instead of balls and a cock.josiah close his mouth again. 

,,So you're born with it you say. Can you get pregnant?" Josiah asks.

,,No." Dutch answers.

The Dutchman is shaking slightly.

,,Look at me dear boy." Josiah whispers.

He stepped closer to the slightly taller man. He takes one of Dutch's hand in his. With his other hand he slowly turn Dutch's face in his direction. Both man lock eyes. And then Josiah slowly bend forward, and kiss Dutch softly on the lips. Dutch hesitated for a moment, but then he melted into the kiss.

,,I still love you as you are dear boy."

,,You sure? They always said I'm a girl." Dutch says hurt. 

,,I'm totally sure. Your still pretty and still a man for me. Your not a girl, don't listem to them!" Josiah answers softly.

This time Dutch kiss Josiah softly.

,,C'mon honey lay down on the bed and spread your legs for me. Show me that pretty slit of yours come on." Josiah whispers into Dutch's ear with his deep voice with strong English accent.

Dutch unsure walks to the bed and lay down on his back. His head is resting on the headboard. But he didn't spread his legs. He's to shy and unsure. Josiah remove his vest and shirt, and just let them fall to the ground. Then he joins Dutch on the bed. He sit at his feed. Waiting for Dutch to open his legs. But he don't. Instead he blushes even more.

,,C'mon Daniël I know you can do it." Josiah whispers.

Josiah is the only one who can call Dutch by his real name, without getting killed or beaten in the face. And Dutch is the only one with barbers who is allowed to run his hands trough the Englishman's thick black hair, without getting smacked in the face. Then Dutch finnaly open up. But look shy away. Josiah crawl s between Dutch's legs. His cock twitching in excitement. He looks at Dutch's pretty slit. It's clean shaved. The only hair he got, is the happy trail from his navel down to the beginning of his slit. Damn it looks hot. Josiah's cock got semi-hard immideatly.

,,What a pretty sight. Watch me pretty boy." Josiah purrs.

And then Dutch shyly look at him. Josiah wet his index finger, and then let it wander slowly over Dutch's sensitive clit. Trough Dutch's body went a jolt, and he let out a loud moan immideatly. His slit got immideatly wet to. He seems to be pretty sensitive at the clit. Just like a girl. Josiah bent down and slowly start to suck at the clit, before he let his tounge wander over Dutch's slit and entrance. He taste so fucking good and sweet. The Dutchman is a moaning and panting mess. He clawed his hands into the sheets already. Josiah looks up to his lover.

,,I'm not used to it. Normally I have to pleasure myself. Sorry." Dutch says shy. And he blush even more, if this is still possible.

,,It's Alright. I love the sounds that you make. You taste so fucking delicious and sweet. I love it! You don't have to be ashamed big boy." Josiah whispers.

Dutch get a bit more flustered. And then Josiah let his tounge slip into Dutch's pretty slit. And that's it, one of Dutch's hands claws softly into the Englishman's thick black slicked back hair and mess it up. This caused the older man to moan, and it brought his dick to get painfully hard in his tight black fancy jeans. Both man, especially Dutch enjoy it verry much. And with every minute who passes, and with every lick of Josiah's tounge inside Dutch's slit or outside on his clit, Dutch relax more and more. 

,,Yes that's it. Relax and trust me big boy. I take care of you. I got you." Josiah whispers against Dutch's slit, before he let his tounge dive in again. 

,,Ahhh yes that's it schatje." Dutch moans.

Then he start to suck at the clot again, and slowly push his finger into Dutch. The leader let out a deep moan. Josiah start to slowly move his finger. It dosen't take long though, till Dutch is cuming hard arround Josiah's finger. And with a loud moan. Josiah want to pull his finger out. But Dutch stops him.

,,No go on. I want you to fuck me. I mean it." Dutch says breathless.

Josiah looks up to his lover.

,,You sure?"

,,Yes pleas schatje." Dutch gasp.

Then Jo add a second finger. Dutch let out a deep groan. He really seems to enjoy it. After a while he add a third one and start to move them again. Dutch is a moaning and panting mess. And Josiah's painfully hard cock twitches for attention. After a while he remove his fingers, and slowly get up to fully undress. Then he joins Dutch on the bed again.

,,How do you want it?" Josiah ask.

,,I wanna ride you."

,,Sure." Josiah answers.

Then both switch places. And Dutch position himself over the Englishman's big hard cock both man loco eyes, while Dutch slowly lowers himself on Josiah's thick, long and hard piece of meat.

,,Ah yes! So big." Dutch moans as he got all of Josiah in, and sit on god thighs.

,,You alright?" Jos ask worried.

,,Yeah I'm fine. Just my first time, and your so damn thick and long. I love it." The younger man gasp.

Dutch bend down, and kiss Josiah softly. Then Josiah make a hickey on Dutch's neck. Dutch will happily show it of. Because he belongs to Josiah from now on, and Josiah belong to him. After that he marks Josiah too. This brought the Englishman to moan, and caused his dick to twitch inside Dutch. After that Dutch sit up, and start to slowly ride the older man. After a while he speed up. Both man are a moaning mess. 

,,My god! This feels so fucking good!" Dutch gasp. 

,,It does. I'm close Dutch." Josiah gasp. 

,,Me too." 

And after a few minutes Dutch cum hard around Josiah. Je start to squirm wich drives Josiah crazy. 

,,Dutch im close I can't!" Jos moans.

,,It's alright. Let it go. I can't get pregnant." Dutch moan. 

And that's it, Josiah cuminh hard inside him immideatly. The older man arch his back in pleasure. He never felt that good. And by Dutch it's the same. He let himself slowly sink down on Jos. Then he kiss him softly, before he hides his head in the older man's neck. 

,,I love you so much. Thank you." He murmurs. 

,,I love you too. No worries big boy." Josiah smiles. 

And then Dutch is asleep. Snoring lightly. Josi giggling to himself, before he also close his eyes, and fall asleep too. He loves Dutch as he is. He really do. And nothing will change that.  
-  
I don't know how old Josiah is. Dutch is 41 and Josiah is 45 to me. From what he looks. I didn't found his real age though so it's just my opinion. I hope you liked it :)


End file.
